


The Feint

by WhatSoMalfoy



Series: Rare Pairs LDWS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Jealousy, Last Drabble Writer Standing, Quidditch, Wronski Feint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley is an amazing flyer and fantastic Quidditch player. Blaise Zabini is jealous of her moves and wishes she would show him one or two - on and off the field.Written for the rare pairs edition of LDWS, this Blinny had the theme of: green/ jealousy and a word limit of 450
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Rare Pairs LDWS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Feint

“Oi, Red! Weaslette! Ginny, yes— finally!” Blaise huffed as he caught up to the feisty redhead. Apparently, she only answered to her actual name. How very Gryffindor of her.

“What can I help you with, Zabini?” Ginny asked as he caught up to her. 

“You kicked my arse out there. Have to say I didn’t care for it,” Blaise admitted with a shrug, burying his jealousy deep within. When he looked down at Ginny’s face, he let the Slytherin charm out of its basket— a casual quirk of an eyebrow, a predatory smile and laughter in his eyes. If it had its intended effect or not, he wasn’t sure. The Gryffindor barely acknowledged him as she continued her brisk pace across the grass.

“How’d you do it, then?” Blaise prompted, shouldering his broom and flexing his arms around it. 

Ginny laughed then. It came in a burst, escaping her lungs and lighting her fine features with a fiery blaze. She glowed with it, and Blaise could feel his better nature warring with the coiled, possessive snake within. The side of him he didn’t let anyone see— the side filled with insecurities and self-doubt. The side that could haunt your daydreams and poison your morning tea with its venom. This little witch was calling to his darker nature, but he wouldn’t let her win— not so easily, anyway. 

“The Wronski Feint?” She clarified, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Blaise wanted to catch it— weave it between his fingers, to watch as it slid like silk over his skin. How had she bewitched him so with just a little laugh? He wanted her to teach him the famous move and slip between her sheets.

Swallowing hard, Blaise pulled himself together. He schooled his face and switched on the banter. He knew he needed to see her laugh again.

“Yeah, Red. The Wronski Feint. Where’d you learn it? Don’t tell me it was all a happy accident?” He smirked, daring himself to elbow her in the side playfully. It paid off in dividends. Her beautifully sun-kissed face heated and she stopped to face him.

“Should I prove it to you, then?” She asked, her eyes glittering dangerously. Immediately, Blaise decided that he liked the way his Slytherin Quidditch kit reflected in her eyes. He thought how good she’d look in green—surrounded by it. Maybe it’d be _his_ sheets they would be found tangled in.

“Go on, then,” he urged. Placing the tail of his broom on the ground, he stood on a peg and kicked off. “Make me jealous, little Weasel.”

Ginny flew high into the air, laughing loudly, enchanting him. It was time to perform a feint of his own.


End file.
